Betrayal
by Tiffany Jean
Summary: R for...well stuff that people with a low maturity level shouldn't read. During the Last Alliance, a servant was relaying valuable information about attack patterns for Sauron. After she's caught in Mirkwood(b4 Legolas was all hot and stuff), what will ha
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This idea just popped into my head, and I had to develop on it further, so that's what I'm doing!!! Please R+R, because this is the first story like this that I've done. Please tell me what you're thinking, because I really really loved getting feedback from readers! I don't care if it's good or bad, I just want to know!!!  


Disclaimer: If I owned Lord of the Rings, Jeebus knows my life would be that much better. But since life seems to loathe me right now, I'm guessing I don't. Although god knows I want to own Aragorn and Legolas….:bashes her own head with a meat log: don't dream! Dreams are bad!

Betrayals

By Luthien

"Anin." A cold voice ran through her mind, beckoning her to where the horses were being kept; she would have to go; it was that or, a death that she wished not to endure.

"Begging pardon, M'lord," She said to Isuldur, who was planning to set out to fight Sauron at sunrise. "I must see to the food, for the men need their strength."

"Then go, for I do not wish to see an army of underfed Elves and Men on the marrow." He replied, looking at the girl warmly; she was his favorite servant, hence why she on the battle field with him, for he wished not to part with her. Although that was not the only reason she was there, for he enjoyed her 'company' at night as well. 

'No doubt he'll take me tonight, I assume,' she thought in her mind. 'He'll probably say he wants it for good luck. I do hope that this works.' She walked quickly, picking up her skirts as she stepped over a sleeping soldier; she thought he was sleeping, but his eyes were open, and she gasped, before realizing that it was an Elf. 'Damned be the Elves!' She thought again. She finally reached the horses, and saw the black cloaked figure there. 

"I've been waiting for nearly an hour, you damned girl." He said in a low voice. "Do you have it?" 

"Of course, Daecam*" She said, and she closed the space between them, so they could whisper without being heard, for the ears of the Elves were keen…

"Well then, tell me, girl!" 

"They're attacking first thing on sunrise. Isuldur talked his father into it. There are going to be three waves coming at you, the fist both Elves and Men, the second only the latter, and the last only Elves. It will be from the west and the east, trying to head off your clear escape routes, so that they will be able to herd your armies into the cliffs, and finish you off there." She looked at the fair face hidden underneath the hood. "Does that help?"

"More than you know. The plans of a rival army are practically the most valuable thing in a war. How did you find them out this time?"

"Pillow talk." She said simply. "Being the whore of royalty has some advantages."

"He took you again?" Daecam asked heatedly. 

"He takes me constantly. But do not deny that it helps you out more than you know."

"Tell me how that bastard forcing you under his sheets is helping us." He said bitterly.

"For one thing, I wouldn't be gathering such precious information if he wasn't forcing me to be with him, for I would have no reason to loathe him as I do. And I get the best information. Men are caught up in themselves the most after their release, and they say any thing to amplify that feeling." She smirked. "Are you jealous, Daecam?"

"More than you will ever know. You get good things for being a human." He brought the hood down, so she was looking at his features; hair as dark as the night, eyes that were almost as dark, and the ears that the Elves possessed. 

"And you are incredibly evil for an Elf, Daecam." 

"Sauron is still keeping his promise to you, for this information. I can bring you back with me tonight, and he won't take you again. And Sauron will give you the reward." His voice was hopeful, and his eyes seemed to be pleading with her; after a hesitant pause in their conversation, she replied.

"Indeed, I must get away from here." She nodded to him, and he led her away, to where he had his horse waiting. She mounted, and he followed behind her. As he kneed the horse, to set a quiet pace, he could smell the girls red hair as it whipped him in the face; he had his arms around her, hands grasping the reins, and he could feel the cold that came from her. He was a Dark Elf; he had betrayed his people, as had she. Aninlacea had practically betrayed her entire race to the Dark Lord, without a second thought; Daecam still knew not why, although he had asked her many times. 

She had come to him while he was staying in an inn in Minas Tirith, trying to gather information about what the kings of Gondor were planning to do about Sauron. She had a keen sense, almost like that of the Elves, and had known who he was. She asked him if she could help, and he took her, bound, gagged, and unconscious, to Sauron, where the Dark Lord himself took counsel with the girl and told her that if she could relay valuable information, he would reward her greatly. She was of the race of Men, and knew many tricks for boiling the blood of men, and she used these tricks to get next to Isuldur. Daecam had loved her much, ever since the girl, of only seventeen, had come up to him in the bar, and she had felt the same of him. It hurt him at times to know what the poor girl was going through just to get what she was, but now it was over, she would never have to do it again, and it nearly overjoyed him; he could have her for himself.

"How far away are you camped?" She asked, and they then heard the yelling among the men behind them complaining about how hungry they were; she snickered before he answered her.

"Only about five or six miles. We should be there shortly." He paused. "Anin, I want to know what Sauron is giving you. Tell me, please." He whispered into her ear.

"Do you truly love me?" She asked, staring off into the darkness as they rode.

"With all my heart." The question threw him off; what did his feelings have to do with her request.

"I've seen it in my heart. Tomorrow your armies will win. And after that, I want to be with you forever."

"No…he's not giving you that…is he?"

"I can spend eternity with you. He's giving me eternal life, Daecam." He could almost hear her smiling in the dark.

"And I would gladly spend it with you." He kissed her cheek, and took her hand.

*Daecam means 'Shadow Hand'


	2. Back At Camp

Chapter 2

They reached the camp shortly after, and Daecam took Anin to Sauron; he seemed thoroughly pleased with the news.

"You have done well, Aninlacea. Your request shall be granted." He turned to her, wearing one of his many faces, this one being that of his human form; brown hair that reached down to his shoulders, and empty blue eyes, broad shoulders, and standing at nearly seven feet tall. "You wish to live eternally, with the power of the Dark Elves?"

"I wish this, yes."

"Then it is done." He held a black flask to her; it felt cold in her hands. "Drink it, and you shall be as you wish." She took the small lid off, and downed it all, as quickly as she could; it felt like ice as it went down her throat, and it seemed as though her insides were freezing. She looked to Sauron in shock, as it felt as though her death was about to come upon her. "I keep my word to my servants, and do not betray as the Elves do." He said as she looked at him in panic. Daecam walked over to her, and supported her; he could see that her ears had changed. "Take her to your tent, Daecam, for you both need your rest for tomorrow. She won't be riding out however. She's valuable to me, and I don't want to risk her death. She'll be organizing the waves that we will be attacking in. Now go." 

Daecam nodded at his Lord, and he picked Anin up in his arms, and carried her outside, to where his own tent was, where he set her down on the cot, and set her under the sheets there. He got a cloth, and soaked it in some water from a nearby basin, and set it on her forehead, for she seemed to be flushed. She awoke nearly an hour later; when he had took her away from the other army, it had only been seven in the evening, for night was coming quicker, and now it was nearing eight thirty. 

"You alright?"

"Yes…I didn't think he would keep his word. I thought he would kill me." She smiled, her green eyes seeming empty and yet full of an alien emotion, which was joy. "And yet here I am."

"You look the same as you did as a human, only your ears are different."

"I suppose they're not exactly flattering…" She rose up off the cot, and came to join him sitting on the ground, where he was examining his weapons. "Do you not think they will be surprised when they see other Elves fighting against them?"

"I doubt it. They know of us."

"Why did you all betray them?" She asked, looking at the tip of one his arrows.

"I don't know about the others…but I came to this side because I was too fed up with the traditions of Mirkwood. So I left, and my father disowned me, last I checked. Said he never had a son." He shook his head. "Damned king Thranduil. And what about you?"

"Why did I agree to relay the information? I don't know either. I suppose that I just wanted to see the downfall of such a haughty king. He was a horrible ruler." She paused. "He only cared for the richer families, and the poorer ones that live in nothing but poverty were left to fend for themselves, only there was nothing to scrounge up."

"So you think that this will bring around a better time for your people?"

"They aren't my people anymore." She put the arrow down and looked at Daecam. "Remember that." At the same time, Daecam was setting his blade down, and gently cupped her face in his hand; she rubbed against it.

"You hated it, didn't you, Anin?"

"What? The things that insult of a being did to me at night? I hated them yes, but I put up with them for nearly a year."

"It must've been hell for you." He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It amazes me how you can be so dark, and yet harbor these sorts of feelings for me, Daecam."

"I'm confused about it myself." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, parting her lips with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her onto his lap, and she wrapped her own arms around his neck. "And yet, I know it's meant to be, not good or evil, just meant." He continued kissing her, and finally he picked her up, and brought her over to the small cot she had just rose from, and put her down, then crawled on top of her. He reached to the front of her dress, a simple one meant for servants, and undid the laces that were there. He grasped the sleeves at the shoulders, and pulled it off of her. He looked at the bruises that covered her body, mainly concentrated in between her legs, and some on her chest. "He did this to you?" He asked angrily.

"I grew used to it." She thought back to the night after Isuldur had first ravaged her, paying no heed to the fact that she was still a virgin, only pumping in to her until his release came. The next morning, she had stared at herself, naked, in front of a full length mirror in her room; the bruises that were down…there, and the blood that was there as well. Her eyes were red from crying so much, because she had kept the tears inside, so that he would think nothing of her, just as a whore, so that he would request her again. She had fled from the room, and then the sobbing had ensued, but it did nothing for her, and when it happened again, she faked the moans and the name crying so he would be even more satisfied with her. A few more times after that, and the foolish Isuldur began confiding in her after such times. "I had to grow used to it." Daecam planted a kiss on her forehead, and she helped him strip off the rest of his clothes; they both got underneath the sheets.


	3. Waves

Chapter 3

The sun began to creep over the mountains, but by then, Daecam was ready to ride out; wearing the simple and yet effective armor of the Elves, although it was black instead of the silver of the others. He gently roused Anin, and he tossed a dress to her.

"Plunder." He said simply. "I don't want you wearing the simple garb of a servant. You're more than that now." 

She held it out at arms length; black, with red stitching in some parts, and it laced up the bodice, as her other had. It had sleeves, but only small ones that reached only a bit below where her arm met her body. "Thank you."

"You're organizing the waves that we're sending in. You know how to, I suppose?"

"I learned many things. That was only one of them." She smiled.

"Your hair looks darker…like fire." He said suddenly, then shook his head. "You need to get out there. There's horse waiting for you." He walked out, and she threw the dress on herself, and ran a brush that she found quickly through her hair, and pulled the sides of it from around her face back to meet in a knot at the back of her head. She threw on some boots that Daecam had obviously plundered as well, and put them on, quickly lacing them up, and she walked outside. As he had said, a black horse was waiting for her, and she quickly mounted it, already feeling the lightness that her new form was giving her. 

_"Asca."_ 'Hurry'. She whispered into the horses ear; she had picked up some Elvish while listening to the generals at the other encampment. She rode quickly to where the orcs were gathered, along with some of the other Dark Elves, and she stared shouting out orders. 

"You there!" She pointed at an Elf who was doing nothing. "First wave! Go about fifty feet in front of the rest!" She looked at the mass of beings before her. "And I want everyone from here," She rode to a certain point, indicating where she meant. "To here, to follow him. Go!" She did the same as she had done before, and almost two thousand of the company followed him. "The waves will be following each other quickly, so there will be many rushing, so that you're not caught off guard. This is the way that Sauron wants it, so that's how we're doing it!" She rode around some more, barking orders at them all. "The Dark Lord himself is leading the first through fourth waves in, so it's more of a big wave than four separate, but you'll be going at intervals! Then five will follow, as well as six!" She had already divided them up as so, and Sauron was coming towards her, bedecked in his armor; a helmet that had several outbursts leading up to the sky, and the armor itself was of a murky silver. 

"You're done well, Anin. Only a day here and you're already proven yourself more than I could've hoped for." She smiled at the compliment, but it was a dark smile.

"Thank you, milord. I've followed the plans that you gave me, and I will keep dividing up the army, sending in the waves in ten minute increments, after the fifth through tenth have gone out."

"Excellent." All that she could hear was a growl from inside the helmet. Just then, Daecam rode up to them. 

"Lord, are we ready to ride?" He asked, looking between Sauron and Anin.

"Yes, General. The girl has proved herself." With that, Sauron dismounted his horse, and walked to the head of the first wave, shouting battle cries in the Black Speech; this obviously roused the spirits of the army, for it threw them into an uproar, and they started cheering, yelling, screaming, and waving their weapons around in a surge of adrenaline that everyone there shared.

"If anything happens, then ride to Mirkwood. Meet me in the woods there, and we'll deicide what to do from there, alright?" Anin remained quiet, staring at the hundred thousand things massed in front of her. Daecam grabbed her arm roughly. "Alright?"

"I hear you, Daecam." He kissed her forehead, standing up in his stirrups to do it, before he rode out to meet Sauron, where he dismounted as well, and slapped the steed on his hindquarters to set him off. The company was roused, and the first massive wave rode out.


	4. Traitor

Chapter 4

Ten hours later, after Anin had grown weary, and her voice was gone after shouting orders, the last wave was gone. 

An hour after that, Anin had rode up to a cliff on the slopes of Mount Doom, and she was thrown back, as Sauron was defeated. She watched in horror, as she realized that everything had just gone wrong. The Ring was lost to the forces of the enemy, and the Dark Lord was gone. And Daecam was most likely dead. After getting up from the shockwave that had collapsed everyone, she helped ease her horse, and check to make sure that he was still in condition to bear her. She mounted quickly, and pushed him as hard as she dared down the slope. She looked at the bodies of the enemy, as well as her own, as they first started to appear; she looked to her right and her left, then looked ahead of her. It was nothing but a sea of death, and black and red blood mixed on the ground. 

She rode even faster, for she knew that the opposing forces would soon be upon her, and she could not risk being seen, for many of that force knew her face. But her efforts were in despair, as she reached the edge of the battlefield; she wasn't sure if it was truly the edge or not, for she was judging by the amount of bodies that littered the ground, and here it seemed there weren't quite as many. When she did reach it, she had almost twenty riders following her closely; even through a ten hour battle, they still had something left in them, and it amazed her, as she was pursued. 

Anin soon lost them though, as her horse was a quick one, she discovered, and it did not fail her. She rode for almost a complete day, finally tiring herself out; she had gone for practically a day and a half without sleep or food. She had reached the edge of Mirkwood, and she collapsed against a tree. She was amazed at how far she had obviously just traveled, and she worried about her horse. She wondered if Daecam had already made it to the woods, and was only deeper in than she was. She laid down on the ground, using her arms as a pillow for her head, and closed her eyes. 

~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~

When she awoke, it was night, and she was infuriated to discover that the horse had ran away. She kicked the ground beneath her, and walked began walking further into the forest, hoping that what she had thought earlier about Daecam was not true, and that he would be waiting for her further in the forest. She followed a path, but she was growing weary quickly, and didn't know if she would be able to last much longer; she kept going, though.

Although she didn't know what awaited her at the end of the path.

When she had finally felt as though she could go no further, she saw a house ahead of her, carved into a hill that many trees stood upon; it was huge. Anin couldn't summon the strength to walk all the way to the door, but she didn't need to, for she heard voices behind her, although too late, and she turned around to see five Elves behind her, holding bows, their strings stretched with arrows. She took a step back, and finally collapsed, and as she did, she heard one of them mumble something.

"Traitor."

~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~

When Anin awoke again, for she had been wandering in and out of sleep, she tried to raise a hand to wipe the fatigue away from her face, but found she couldn't, for her hands were tied. She squinted at the room around her, and saw that it was all in shades of gray, although when she looked outside she saw only murky browns and greens.

"Where….where is this?" She managed to stammer out, and a male voice answered her.

"You're in the royal house of Mirkwood. You'll be imprisoned as soon as you are well enough, for helping Sauron's forces, girl." 

Anin turned her head, and saw an Elf that looked about twenty five human years old, holding a baby in his arms. "Why…how did I get here?"

"You were wandering the woods, after you obviously fled when you saw that your allies had been defeated. Some of the Elves remaining here found you, and brought you in, saying that you were famished, and probably wouldn't live the night. And yet you did." The baby in his arms started crying. "It is not like us to imprison those who are on the brink of death, so we nursed you. Oh will you stop it, Legolas!" He snapped at the baby. "We are not so cruel as to punish our prisoners with such things. You'll be kept in a nice enough place, though not free in any way." The old man rose to leave, but he still had things to tell Anin. "Another Elf was found in the woods, perhaps you know him? Dark hair, black armor…?"

"Daecam." She said. "Is he alright?"

Silence. The topic was dropped, and the old man said something else. "If you reprove, some freedoms will be given back to you. We may even let you leave, after a thousand years or so. My name is Thranduil."

"A thousand years?" She repeated his words. "If I reprove?"

"You already have several thousand years by the look of it, girl."

Anin remained silent, and the man left. She thought about how, although she didn't like it, they were going to let her live, and about how Daecam was alive, somewhere in that house…


	5. Untitled

Chapter 5

After another two days, Anin was healed, and they took her to another room, and they seemed to make it a point to show her the huge lock that was on the outside of it; there was a small gap between to floor and the bottom of the door, most likely to slide food through. She still hadn't seen Daecam, and she wished with all of her heart that they would let her. Two male Elves escorted her into the room; she saw a comfortable looking bed in a corner, and a table, with one chair at it. The man had been right, it was a nice place, but was it nice to spend a millennium locked away in it? She wondered if she would ever be able to get out of it, and to see Daecam again… The other Elves left her, and she heard the lock being used on the other side of the door. She was locked away. She walked over to the bed, and sat down, then let herself lie down; despite the medicine the Elves had given her, she was still tired out of her right mind. 

All of this happened so quickly… She thought. It has not yet been a full week since I escaped one imprisonment, and yet here I am in another. The Dark Lord has fallen, and the power of Gondor will rule, she thought bitterly. All that that I went through, for nothing. It's amounted to nothing! A year of being raped by that poor excuse for a human being…for nothing, she thought. I've truly failed. A tear ran down her cheek.

~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~

A week later, and Anin had no reckoning of how long she had spent in the room; this was truly their idea of torture. It felt like years to her, for all she had to do was rock back and forth while sitting on the bed and staring at nothing. 

Two weeks later, she began to mumble to herself, incoherently, and she paced back and forth from wall to wall, impatient, as though she actually had somewhere to be. 

A year later, she never slept, only pulled at her fiery red hair, and her green eyes had a crazed look in them; they were no longer pools of sapphire, but a nothingness that anyone who looked into them could get lost in. She only laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, but not staring at it at the same time, as though she was trying to look past it.

~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~

Two thousand years passed, and she knew it not.

To her, it had felt like two millennia by the seventh month. The days and nights would come to here, but she took no note of them; the servants had stopped sliding food under her door a long time ago, for she would never even bother to eat it. She only kept staring, and soon she was skin and bones; the fact that was still alive boggled Thranduil, as she should've passed long ago, but she had not; even a Elf could not have lasted this long. He had Lady Galadriel come and look upon her, eventually, because it confused him so. The door was unlocked for the first time, and they looked at Anin. Her face was pale, a few smudges of dirt here and there; her clothes her practically clean, for she never did anything. Galadriel looked at the girl in pity, but Thranduil was correct; she should not have lasted so long.

The Lady of the Wood walked over to Anin, and sat down next to her on the bed; she then placed a head on Anin's forehead, probing into her mind. She saw the things that Anin had seen, long ago; Sauron handing her the flask, the massive army…and Isuldur taking her the many times. And she saw Daecam as she Anin saw him, as her love, and then Galadriel realized that perhaps there would be some hope for the girl.

"She has wasted away into practically nothing over these two thousand years, Milord." She said. "She can of no harm any more. And yet I do not think that killing her now would put her out of misery, for death can now be bestowed upon her."

"Why?"

"Sauron was fooling her into thinking that she would be an Elf; this she did for pure love. But Sauron deceived her, as he always has, and only froze her growth. Her form will never change, but she still possesses the power of the Elves."

"Pure love?" Thranduil asked, bewildered. "She served Sauron, though. How can such a creature know of anything pure."

"Do not question this. It is true, for I have seen the many things that have befallen this girl. You owe it to her to help her, after she has faded away into nothing, much as Gollum has."

"And yet we are not helping Gollum by recuperating him, are we?"

"Gollum was corrupted to begin with. There was something that drove this poor girl to what she did!'

"Alright then! So it shall be!" Thranduil gave up his fight, and allowed Galadriel to begin healing Anin. 


	6. Healed

Chapter 6

*Before I start, I just want to say thank you for all the reviews! They seriously give me something to go off of, And if you haven't reviewed yet, then do it!!!!!!!!  


After a month of intense sessions with Anin, Galadriel finally saw some hope; when the girl actually looked at her with a gleam in her eyes. It was tiring the Queen out, but she was still doing it, because she knew that Anin hadn't deserved what had happened to her. Perhaps she was deserving of punishment, but not getting her soul wore down as she had; no one deserved a fate as cruel as that. 

After two months, however, Galadriel was having conversations with her, about what her life before had been like; Galadriel had wept when she first heard the girl speak, for she had made it her duty to help her. One more month, and Anin was dressing herself, and Thranduil decided that she could be let out of the room. 

Anin was reluctant to step out of the doorway, into the hall; she stared at the doorframe as if it was some sort of portal to another dimension, and she finally stepped out. She had grown to trust Galadriel only, and the Lady was waiting for her, and she took Anin's arm and supported her as they walked, down the stairs and to the main hall, where Thranduil was waiting for her, to give her an apology for the harsh punishment that was laid down upon her.

"I'm sorry, dear girl, for what has befallen you. It was not meant to be so severe."

"Then why was I left in a room to rot into nothing?" She asked bitterly, and it threw the King off; a young looking Elf by his side, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bow strapped to his back, was taken off guard as well by her words. "You said a thousand years. It's been twice that, and now you ask me to accept an apology?"

"Father, let me show her a death right now, for being so ungrateful!" The younger one shouted. "Insolent little wench!"

"You're the little brat that was only a baby when I arrived! You're Daecam's younger brother!" She shouted. "Where is he?"

"I have no brother…" The young Elf said. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, only heir of Thranduil." He said, a certain arrogance in his voice.

"According to your father. Ask him the truth, now that he's most likely dead."

"I let him go." Thranduil said simply. "No more shall be said of the subject. Now, Lady Aninlacea." He said firmly. "I'm willing to forgive this outburst. Do you have anywhere to go? For it seems as though there's nothing evil left in you…"

'That's what you think, old timer', she thought in her head. "I have nowhere to go. I wish to find Daecam, for he is all that is left to me."

"Then you shall take a horse, and some food, and ride out, although I cannot say if he is dead or alive at this time." Anin scowled at him. "Though I can give you my word, that his death, if it occurred was not by my hand. Now go." He waved his hand to dismiss her, and she followed a servant to the stables, where a gray horse was given to her, along with a bag of food, and she departed, much to the despair of Galadriel.

"She could've done great things, Lord." She pleaded. "You should've kept her here."

"I wish not to have a servant, former or current, in my house." He said coldly.

"I do believe that it was former….but now she may turn…" Galadriel walked to the stables 

herself, and mounted her horse, and departed back to Lorien, Aninlacea on her mind.


	7. Saruman

Chapter 7

'Anin….'A voice returned to her, in her mind. It was the Dark Lord. 

She jolted awake, laying on the ground. She thought he had been destroyed… She closed her eyes, willing the voice to talk to her again.

'I'm at your bidding, Lord.'

'Go to Isengard. There are allies there, though they may be turning away from us, for their own benefit, and I want you to oversee it. You were a faithful servant.'

'Yes, milord. What of Daecam?' She asked the voice.

'He is there as well, aiding Saruman. Keep an eye on the Istar…' The voice left her. 

She rose immediately, and mounted her horse. She had no idea where the hell Isengard was, but she had a feeling that the sense of direction she had developed was still with her. Before riding out, she pulled her hair back; it hadn't grown an inch. She knotted it quickly, and kicked her horse off, heading to the north. 

After two days worth of riding, she saw a great black tower, that must be it. She rode up to the front step of it, and dismounted; she walked up, and saw a wizard, wearing white robes, leaning on a black staff, that matched the tower. He had long white hair, as well as a beard, although there were some black streaks through it. 

"You are the servant the Dark Lord informed me about? You look no more than a child." He laughed, and Anin glared at him. 

"Be assured sir, that I was a servant during the Last Alliance. And I can be sure that I'm to prove more faithful than you." She looked around. "Now where is Daecam?" She asked. 

"We shall see, girl. He is inside. Do you know of him?" He questioned slyly. 

"I do. I wish to see him."

"Follow me." He turned around and walked back up the steps. "You shall be staying here, for Sauron wishes you to aid me for the time being." He said shortly, and he led her up some more stairs once they were inside. He then led her to a door, which he pushed open, and she saw inside many scrolls and books, and a black figure reading by a candle, for there were no candles in the room. "I grant you two solitude for now. I wish to see you both at dinner." Anin nodded and walked into the room, assuming it was a library the figure did not look up.

She walked over to a shelf, grabbing a book that looked interesting; the figure still took no notice of her, or that way that her red gown flowed behind her, her hair seeming to be one with it, her eyes burning with a passion to see him again; he looked not at her. She walked over, and say down across the table from him; he finally turned his head to her, and stared, for what seemed like eternity. 

"A-Anin?" He stuttered. "I thought they killed you…no this can't be right." He said, and he walked over to her, and picked her up by the waist, and spun her around, looking into her eyes. "You haven't aged a day…" He said again. "Not a day. You look as you did when I rode out." He set her down. "And as…as beautiful." He looked as though tears were about to seep out of his eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought that they had killed you." She said. "They kept me locked in a room for these two thousand years."

"But you are still the same…and you have returned to me." He looked at her, and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at her. They walked to a door that lead out onto a balcony; they went outside, and looked over the mass of orcs that were beginning to gather, awaiting orders from Saruman. "So they let you go, after imprisoning you for serving Sauron, and yet here you are, in the service of yet another seeking power." He said to her.

"Indeed, but there is more to my coming here than you may know." Anin replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Before answering, Anin looked around, to make sure that they were alone. "Sauron does not trust this wizard completely. When I set out from Mirkwood, the Dark Lord spoke to me, inside my head, and told me to come here. He wishes me to keep an eye on him. Make sure his loyalties are where they belong." She smiled. "I may have practically passed into nothing, but I am still the best at what I do." She said devilishly.

"And what is it that you do, dear?" He asked, returning her look.

"Betray."


	8. Weak

Chapter 8

After more talking to each other, Daecam and Anin went a hall, where they ate dinner; Saruman was sitting at the head of the huge table. Few words were spoken. Saruman asked Anin about her life before imprisonment, and she told him.

"I was raised in Minas Tirith, in the working class. My father had left long ago, and my mother was a street walker, trying to get enough money for me and my brother to get by on." She paused, remembering her other; a disheveled old wench, her blonde hair thin, and her eyes gaunt with hunger, for she gave any of the food to her children. "When my brother came of age, I think I was thirteen or fourteen, he joined Isuldur and his father in the fight against Sauron. The day after he left, I never saw him again, and knew then that he was dead. I hated Men for it, not the Dark Lord. There was nothing that was wrong with wanting power…I greatly admired him for his thirst of power. My mother soon died, and I was left alone. With nothing else to do…" Another pause. "I decided to betray Gondor, for taking my family away from me."

Saruman nodded, and they finished eating. Anin went to her room, and changed into some robes that the wizard has gotten from somewhere, and sat down on a sofa, staring into the fire that had been lighted. The flames jumped, up and down, the eventual ember flying up into the fire place. Daecam had left her after dinner, saying that he would help Saruman with the organizing of the orcs that had arrived. Anin had begged to go, but they had both refused, saying that she was still too weak.

I am NOT weak, she thought. I'm stronger than that wizard…he depends only on his trickery and magic; Anin had a developed a sense for things, ever since she had regained herself. When she had been in the woods, it seemed as though she could hear things that happened on the other side of the forest, and see through the tree trunks to a bird that was happily feeding her chicks. She only needed to refine her fighting skills. 

Daecam and Saruman thought that they would be able to keep her away from the field…but they wouldn't. She walked to a wardrobe that was in her room, and threw open the doors; she did not know how, but Saruman seemed to have a keen sense of clothing himself, and she picked out a black dress, sleeveless, only with straps. She put it on, and braided the sides of her hair behind her ears. She threw on a pair of riding boots, and stalked down the halls, using wit to navigate the confusing halls of the Orthanc. She eventually reached the doors that she had entered through earlier that day, and she saw a few wandering orcs that had strayed from the rest. She saw the majority of them congregated around a central point; she assumed this was where Daecam and Saruman were.

She quickly walked to where she thought they were. She shoved herself through the mass of bodies, and saw Daecam, alone, speaking with who she assumed was the head orc. She approached them, and Daecam only stared at her.

"You shouldn't be out here." He started to protest, but she only gave him a look, full of heat, and in a moment he was dissuaded. "We were just discussing attack formations." He said, and he swallowed.

"Where are you attacking?"

"We're not sure yet. Gandalf has informed Saruman, is his foolishness, about a hobbit on a journey to bring the ring to Rivendell." He paused. "We want to get the One. That's the ultimate goal here. We might try to head them off, when they set out from Rivendell."

Soon after, Anin offered her advice, and Daecam nodded with approval, while the general looked at the woman in disgust. After wards, Daecam escorted Anin back to her room; when she had come, he was already about to meet her anyway. She opened the door and entered, and he followed her.

"I honestly thought you were lost to me, Anin." He said. They were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "After the Dark Lord was defeated at Mount Doom, I ran into Mirkwood, and hid there, in the forest, but soon they found me, and took me before me father. I don't think that he had the power to sentence me to death, so they locked me up, and after about five hundred years they released me. I heard Sauron's voice in my head, and he told me to come here."

"As did I."

"He doesn't think that the wizard can be trusted, Anin."

"Neither do I. He's in it only for his own gain. He'll pay for it."

"Dearly." Their words were true, but short. They wanted to avoid anything happening too quickly between them at the moment, and they were content to only sit, Anin with her head on Daecam's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.


	9. Orders

Chapter 9

He held her to him all night, and she eventually slung an arm around his midsection, and let her head rest in the crook of his shoulder. She was warm, and yet he knew that underneath the warmth that was radiating from her she was nothing but stone and coldness; yet he had managed to work his way into the stond until he had eventually become apart of the stone himself. Without each other, they were nothing; they had been separated in Mirkwood and they had both felt giant pits of blackness open up inside of the very being that was them. He had infiltrated everything that she was and taken up residence inside her very soul. And he knew that she had promised herself to never develop feelings for a person, because they would only end up hurting her…but she had eventually found Daecam and all was right.

At least things were right, until he heard a voice in his head, and he knew that the half day of contentment that had found them both was about to be ripped away from them.

"She has work she must do for me… She's leaving. Her body will belong to another for the next three months. Tell her to prepare to ride out at dawn." Sauron… could he listen to his master or protect Anin from being a whore yet again? 

"Who…" Daecam whispered softly into the darkness.

"I don't want this to happen, the feelings of my servants mean much more to me than that of others. I didn't want it to happen like this, but she's special, Daecam. Only she can handle this, or I wouldn't be trusting it to her. She is the only person in all of Middle Earth who can do this right."

"Who is it?" The breath out of his mouth was much more stern this time, and there was a hesitant pause before the voice replied in his mind.

"Legolas Greenleaf."

Daecam didn't even bother to reply to the voice, only stared at the embers in the slowly fading fire. She was to seduce his own brother. His little brother, by blood only, for his father had disowned him…

When Daecam had been revealed to be aiding Sauron in the Last Alliance, his father had shunned him; he would've killed any other person, but Daecam was his son, and Thranduil was nothing but a weakling underneath his crown. Daecam had gladly gone to Mordor two weeks between the last battle was to start. In those two weeks, he would be meeting Anin wherever they could, and, when she would be speaking to him of the plans if Isuldur and his father, he had grown to admire the girl. She had tricks…he did and didn't want her to use them on himself. And after two thousand years…she was being torn from him. She gently nudged her awake.


End file.
